


Whatever Happened In That Movie?

by edgy_fluffball



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Ben is bored and too awake after coming back to London. Gwilym is just bored. Their movie night reveals a well kept secret and ends differently from what they expected.





	Whatever Happened In That Movie?

Pathetic, really. His plane had landed mere hours before and he could not have been more awake late at night. It took him a moment to remember that he had spent time in a different time zone, the light outside the windows did not make a difference to him. Even after two hours of trying to fall asleep, he still lay awake in his bed, curtains drawn shut. The night was not too old and he would fare better to sleep, if he wanted to have a restful day afterwards. Instead, his brain was filled with enough thoughts to keep him awake for days.

His short holiday with Joe had been nice, they had watched a few movies, gone on a short roadtrip and eaten enough food to fill him up for a week. He had not managed to enjoy it just as much as he had imagined he would, however. Something had been amiss and Joe’s comments about their trio being down to two had not helped fight off the weird thoughts and dreams he had started having a while back. He had not told Joe about them since he would either try and encourage him or laugh at him for fancying his best friend. He could imagine the glee it would give him to know about it, Joe was not a person to miss out on any opportunity to make fun of him and his obliviousness.

His phone rang. One look on the displayed name made him shiver but he grabbed his phone anyway and took the call.

‘Evening.’

‘Your plane landed?’

‘Yes, everything in order, I am back home and trying to fall asleep, actually.’

‘Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t wake you up, did I?’

‘No, don’t worry, the falling asleep doesn’t work very well,’ he smiled a little.

‘You wouldn’t be up for a movie night, would you? I was going to order some food and watch a few movies, if you’d like to join me over here.’

‘Sure, I’m, going to grab something to nibble on the way,’ he got up and grabbed a jumper on his way to the hallway, ‘anything you like in particular?’

‘Just your company’ll be fine.’

He ended the call and put the jumper on before grabbing his boots and car keys. The door slammed shut behind him before he could second-guess his decision, leaving him in the cold winter night. The forecast had suggested snowfall for the later hours and it was certainly cold enough to freeze. He got into the car and drove off, along the streets he knew well enough to drive them in his sleep with the only stop at one of the late night supermarkets to grab a few bags of crisps.

When he pulled up in front of the house he could see the curtains in the living room shift. He smiled, knowing that he had been expected. The door opened as he got out of the car and the hallway light illuminated the person leaning in the door. Just seeing him made him feel warm all over and break out a smile.

‘There you are!’ Gwilym put a shoe in the door and stepped outside, arms crossed over his chest in what looked like the comfiest, fluffiest jumper he owned, ‘I’m so sorry for getting you to leave the house again.’

‘Mate, you have to shut up,’ Ben hugged him and rested his head against his shoulder, ‘Good to be back, though.’

‘Good to have you back. Come in, the food’s here already.’

‘What did you order?’

‘Indian.’

‘Get in there!’ Ben grinned and pulled back a little, ‘god, I could eat a horse.’

‘Your stomach is amazing,’ Gwil grinned and turned around to steer them back to the house, ‘We still have not found out how exactly you won that hot dog eating contest.’

Ben clapped his back, ‘Don’t ask, there is a reason why it took us ninety minutes.’

They went inside and Gwilym closed the door behind them before putting his hands on Ben’s shoulders to steer him towards the living room, ‘You take a seat, I’ll be there in a minute. Shall I take the crisps? I’ll put them in bowls or something, save us from the rustling.’

‘Sure, sure,’ Ben started to get comfortable on the sofa, ‘what movies did you plan on watching?’

‘Not decided yet, take a look and choose something.’

Ben rolled his eyes at the corner he had disappeared behind, a stupid smile on his face. The sight of Gwilym had that effect on him. He forced himself to look through the DVDs Gwilym had put out for them to choose from, children’s movies, action strips, rom coms – his movie collection was one of the things Ben admired most about Gwilym.

‘You know you bought enough food to last us weeks of movie nights, don’t you?’ Gwilym came back into the room with a tray in his hands.

He put the four bowls on the table, handed him a glass and sat down beside him. Ben tapped one of the DVDs, a Disney movie, judging by the colourful cover. Gwilym set everything up without another word.

They spent the first movie bantering, throwing peanuts at each other and eating their takeout meals out of the boxes. Ben enjoyed the simple moments, the comfortable ease they settled in to. Mates being mates.

‘Calling bathroom break and refill,’ Ben got up and stretched after the movie ended, ‘are you still awake enough to go through with another movie?’

‘Sure I am. I give you five minutes, then I’ll start the next movie,’ Gwilym kicked him lightly in the back of his knee and grinned at his shocked expression.

‘You are a mean bastard, has anyone ever told you that?’ he yelled back over his shoulder, ‘a mean, old bastard. I’m not sharing my crisps with you!’

He went to the bathroom first, leaning his head against the cold tiles for a moment to cool down. His cheeks were flushed and his hair tousled from where he had run his fingers through it. For a moment, he wanted to cover the oversized mirror Gwilym had above the sink since it showed him just how desperate he looked. He closed his eyes, trying his best to erase the image of Gwilym sprawled out over his sofa from his mind. His brain, useless as it was, supplied memories of the press tour, of Gwilym’s eyes shining brightly, thighs pressed against each other, arms thrown over shoulders and exchanged looks over red carpets.

His brain turned on him and played these moments in front of his eyes. Ben gripped the sink a little tighter and banged his head against the wall. There was only so much time to calm down before Gwilym would wonder where he was.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands for good measure before leaving the bathroom for the kitchen. Gwilym had left the bags of crisps on the counter and Ben took another moment to decide which one to open.

‘Get the salt and vinegar ones,’ Gwilym shouted from the living room and Ben, one hand hovering over the bag, grinned at the simplicity of their minds.

‘Do you want another drink?’

‘There must be beers in the fridge,’ Ben could hear him move around next door, ‘you can have one as well.’

‘Generous,’ Ben opened the fridge and took the two bottles out of the door.

He grabbed the crisps with his free hand and went back into the living room where Gwilym had settled back down into the corner of the sofa, looking at something on his phone, seemingly unbothered by Ben coming back in. From what he could see over his shoulder he had opened the news and was looking at the football results. Ben put the beer bottles down and filled the crisps into the bowl on the table, a careful eye on Gwilym. It annoyed him that his friend had not even looked up from his phone, especially not since he enjoyed just having the chance to take in the beautiful eyes that smiled at him whenever he was close. Gwilym smiled at everybody in his close vicinity. Who was to blame Ben if he actively sought situations alone with him if it meant that Gwilym would smile at him? Except that he was not smiling at him since his attention was on his phone, despite the new movie having started.

The thought was there, from one moment to the next, without much thinking or planning. He just did it.

Gwilym looked too peaceful and undisturbed to be left alone as he was. Not more than two seconds elapsed between the thought and the action as Ben moved towards the sofa and sat down, close enough to make him jump. What he had not planned on doing was to poke him in the side. That happened by mere accident.

The effect, however, astounded him.

Gwilym lunged off the couch and to the other side of the room, dropping his phone on the ground. One hand was pressed to the spot Ben had touched, the other was stretched out in front of him, as if in defence. He gasped for air, eyes on Ben.

‘What in the –‘ Ben interrupted himself to take in whatever had happened in front of his eyes. Words eluded him for a moment, he tried to process the proceedings in a sensible way before an epiphany made his eyes light up with glee, ‘Oh my god, are you ticklish?’

‘Will you believe me if I say no?’ Gwilym looked cautious.

Youngest of four, Ben remembered, he’s probably mapping escape routes at this very moment. He was aware that the wide grin on his face made him look like a predator but could not bring himself to care. Instead, he stood slowly from the couch, eyes never leaving Gwilym. The movie, the beers and the fact that he had been very close to cuddling with his friend faded as he moved around the sofa.

‘Don’ even think –‘ Ben pounced on him before he could finish his sentence.

He tackled him, channelling whatever was left of his school Rugby skills. It was almost too easy to get Gwilym onto the floor and underneath him. Ben had his leg across his body within seconds, pinning him to the carpet by the wrists. He held him down with one hand whilst the other roamed over his sides, trying to find the spots that would get the biggest reaction from him. He found them, just underneath Gwilym’s ribcage, above the waistband of his jeans and just beneath his navel. It seemed only reasonable to slip his hands under the soft t-shirt he wore to tickle him with cold hands, rather than contenting himself with what he could do above the cloth.

Gwilym’s laughter sent shivers down his spine and made it harder to breathe, Ben felt himself tense up and forgot about the way he was holding him down. He needed to calm down, hide behind his hands for a moment and regain his focus. Forgotten was Gwilym kicking and laughing, trying to buck him off with his head thrown back and his neck exposed. Ben sucked in a breath and pushed his hair out of his eyes, his chest heaving with the urge to pump oxygen into his lungs. It worked, at least until he cast another glance at Gwilym.

He still lay pinned under his thighs, eyes shining with tears of laughter and something he could not quite name. A wide smile made him seem even more handsome and his hands had made their way to Ben’s waist when he had let go of his wrists. His look followed him, careful not to break contact. Ben shivered again, this time under the intensity of blue eyes staring into his soul. It made him uncomfortably aware of how close they were pressed up against each other, especially when Gwilym’s long fingers squeezed his sides gently in encouragement.

His dazed brain was incapable of distinguishing between the encouragement to continue and the request to get off him. Unmoving, he stared down at his friend, who was so blissfully unaware of the way he made him feel. For just a second he wanted to tell him, be honest and admit that he had dreamed of a situation such as the one they had found themselves in. Gwilym did not seem angry at the predicament he had found himself in. Instead, he removed one of his hands from Ben’s hip and rested his head on his arm, still looking up at him, his smile blinding in its simplicity.

Ben found that he was not able to think clear, Gwilym kept him prisoner with nothing but a glance and the affirmation rested upon the fact that he was still perched in his lap. He breathed in shakily, eyelids fluttering, blood drained from his cheeks and warmth pooling in his chest. It did not take more than this, in the end. He could not explain which split second was the one that made him act but then again, he did not want to think about consequences, reasons and outcomes as he took Gwilym’s hand off his hip and pinned it back up above his head, leaning forward slightly to stretch his friend’s arm.

The sharp intake of breath underneath him did the rest. Ben kept his eyes on Gwilym’s until he was so close that his sight blurred. He closed his eyes, just in time to see the cocky grin melt off Gwilym’s lips and his eyes widen to make room for something else as he nervously licked his lips.

It was the shine on his lips, the inviting glimmer of a wet, soft mouth that made him swoop in without looking back, pressing his lips against Gwilym’s. The sensation made him utter a breathy groan as he felt the mouth beneath his melt against his, pliant and welcoming in its apparent roughness. He felt Gwilym’s stubble scratch and tease his skin. It tingled and made him want to deepen their kiss, capture him and take control over their every movement together. Gwilym did not oppose his kiss, instead, he reciprocated it and lifted his head off the floor to reach Ben better, put the arm that had previously supported his head around his neck and pulled him closer into himself. Ben’s hands turned soft around his other wrist and did not prohibit him from pulling his other hand out of his grasp as it searched for his waist and clasped around it when he found it.

‘Ben,’ he breathed into the kiss, his lips parted, ‘Ben, I need – I need –‘

Ben silenced him with another attack on his lips, slowly tugging at them, grazing them with his teeth, allowing his panting breath to fill the minimal space between them. Gwilym sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Ben’s exploring tongue and tugging a little more on the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and dipping his fingers into the curve of his spine. It allowed him to control whatever movements Ben made a little more, applying pressure to his lower back made him automatically dip a little lower over where he had previously held himself up.

‘Tell me,’ Ben whispered, ‘tell me what you want.’

Gwilym squeezed his eyes shut as he ground his groin against his, his mouth fell open under his lips but the words did not seem to get out. Ben pulled back, holding his weight up above him as he struggled for breath.

‘I want you to shut up,’ he panted out, ‘because you talking right now only prolongs waiting for something I have waited for way too long.’

Gwilym nipped at Ben’s lips whilst his hands pushed his shirt further up his back, ‘You can talk, we can talk but first – first I need this.’

Ben took in the sight of him, hair tousled, lips swollen and eyes glistening, and he realised just how painful it was to see him in a state of such obvious desperation without doing something about it. Not only was it painful for him, judging by the way Gwilym pressed himself up at him. He had increased the pressure, grinding against his leg. Ben caught his breath before diving back in.

This time, the kiss had nothing soft less. Ben kissed him hard and demanding, plunging into his mouth and claiming him with everything he had. He pushed Gwilym back to the floor, dug his fingers in his sides and pushed his t-shirt up, over his shoulders. Gwilym took it off quickly and Ben, delighted to have his whole chest on display, began to trace his jaw, throat and shoulders with lips and teeth, grazing the skin and sucking bruises along the hills of his collarbones. Gwilym breathed heavily, chest raising and lowering with the quivering breathes he sucked in, writhing under his mouth.

Fingers came back to push and pull at Ben’s shirt, he interrupted the kiss he pressed to Gwilym’s collarbone to pull it over his head, only to feel fingers tangled into his hair immediately. He continued the work he had begun, worshipping ever square centimetre of skin, kissing, sucking, licking and biting his way over Gwilym’s chest, stomach, and, eventually, groin.

‘Ben,’ Gwilym pulled his head up to lock eyes with him, ‘Ben, please, don’t tease, not now!’

The plea in his voice almost made his knees buckle. Ben groaned and came back up to press a hungry kiss to his lips, a kiss demanding more, a kiss desperate enough to make both of them moan as Ben lowered his body again, causing enough friction for both of them to curl into the touch. He allowed himself to grind into Gwilym, feeling his hot breath on his neck. Between wondering how something he did could have such an effect on the other and realising that he was the reason for it, he felt beads of sweat form on his forehead that made his hair stick to the skin. He snuck a hand in between their bodies to open the button on Gwilym’s jeans and pushed his fingers underneath the waistband.

Gwilym yelped as his curious fingers found what they were attentively, carefully looking for, stroking slowly up and down whilst pressing open mouthed kisses to his lips. Ben concentrated on the way his eyes rolled back, his neck curved as he pressed the back of his head to the floor and the hand in his hair struggled to keep from tugging and pulling.

Ben quickened his pace, putting more of his weight on his free hand and forearm next to Gwilym’s head. He flicked his wrist, watching as Gwilym moaned, delicious sounds spilling from his lips. The heat pooled in his stomach spread through his body and settled in his groin, making it nearly impossible to concentrate.

‘Ben,’ Gwilym’s voice, soft and strained, managed to clear his dazed mind for a moment, ‘you too.’

And then, the hand disappeared from his head and caressed his body instead, he felt kisses pressed to his shoulders and collarbones and then, a sweet eternity later, he felt fingers diving under the waistband of his boxers, carefully exploring and mapping out what he met. Ben inhaled sharply as he closed around him, adapting the same rhythm he had struck.

Ben rolled over a little, tangling their legs but staying close enough to feel the heat radiating from Gwilym as they panted into the otherwise empty living room. Stroke for stroke, Ben could feel himself tense up and feel the need to quicken the pace, he squeezed and turned his hand tentatively, flicking his wrist with the precision of a scientist. Gwilym’s reaction was immediately visible, he screwed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open again, presenting himself to Ben whilst his own hand around him tightened. For a moment, Ben saw stars and bit down on his lip to keep the scream in that had built up in his throat.

Their hands got out of sync but it did not matter as both of them thrust into each other’s hand, desperate for the promised release. Gwilym was first to finish, his movements becoming erratic and his eyes frantic. Ben continued through his release, kissing him again, relishing in the feeling of Gwilym’s tongue exploring his mouth, hungry for more. Ben followed him, spurred by the feeling of a so familiar hand in new territories. His release washed over him moments later with an intensity he had not known before.

It left him breathless, panting, sweating and wanting more. Not immediately, he felt wrecked after all, but when he looked up, Gwilym was looking at him with adoration in his eyes and Ben knew it. He reciprocated the gaze cast at him and moved closer to Gwilym to press his lips to his in another kiss that sealed something.

They had not yet talked about it, they did not have the energy for it. Ben did not think there was need for it immediately, whilst they exchanged lazy kisses wrapped up in each other. Gwilym assured him that they would talk in the morning but that he was fine with whatever Ben was ready to give him when Ben was brave enough to voice a minor concern. When Gwilym got up to get a washcloth and a change of clothes for both of them and Ben got up from the floor to get changed and fall asleep in Gwilym’s arms, on the sofa, in front of the TV, with kisses being pressed to his lips and temples, there was only one thought which preoccupied his mind.

He had no idea what had happened in the movie Gwilym had picked.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr as @edgy-fluffball


End file.
